Binaries
by The-Kurisutaru
Summary: Yugi considers binaries and just what they are. He wonders about Yami and himself and how much of a binary they may be. Just a short one-shot.


I have no idea where this came from. It's just a little one shot about binaries and wondering what they really are. Can we really tell? What are binaries for some of us may not be binaries for others? Meh. shrugs Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Kuri does not own Yugioh.

**Binaries**

Looking wistfully outside at the snow falling from the dull gray sky, Yugi sat down in his class, Creative Writing was the name of the class. The teacher was one of Yugi's favorites, but still with Christmas still in the air and snow blanketing the streets of Domino, no one wanted to learn about dead authors or writing methods, they wanted to go home, play in the snow, and relax. Unfortunately for the students of Domino High, this was not an option at the moment.

The bell rang reminding students that class was starting and that there was no time for snow and relaxation at the moment. Reluctantly the amethyst eyed teen pulled out his slightly worn scarlet spiral notebook, opened to the last page of his notes. A small smile tugged on his lips when he read his hastily scrawled notes which read something like this, "Flapdoodle vocabulary, flapdoodle is a word that means nonsense, literary perceptions, still points of moral reference," these words all scrawled hastily with little doodles decorating the edges of the paper. That's how notes were taken in this class, informally, and creatively, however you wanted.

Slowly the teacher made is way to the center of the room. Now this classroom was arranged much differently than all the other classrooms. While other classrooms had desks lined up neatly in rows, this classroom had the desks arranged in rows shaped like a u, with odd desks places haphazardly around the room. There was a relaxed feeling in the air, this teacher was not the type to spring pop quiz or exams at the last minute, or force you to write ten thousand word essays over night. No, essays were far and few between and always known at least a week in advance, tests were open book and very seldom given. Quizzes? Well quizzes were taken home as if they were worksheets, and were not due for weeks on end. Journals were the students pride and joy, were all ideas were written down and nurtured and molded into writings.

"Today cherubs we will take about binaries," The teacher said softly, at times he spoke so softly that the students sat on the edge of their seat silent, hardly daring to breathe, leaned forward in order to catch the teacher's statements. "For your last essay the topic was binary." The teacher paused, moving forward to straighten Yugi's pile of books, giving him a twinkling grin before moving on and straightening the next student's books. "Yet I don't think you really understand the beauty of binaries, or at least you don't care enough about them to write it creatively, so, we are going to try it again." The students groaned simultaneously, and the teacher's smile widened ever so slightly.

Walking over to the chalk board the teacher began to write. "Binaries." He underlined it several times, "Now you all know binaries are two opposites, or two opposing forces. Most of you wrote about good and evil, plain and simple. What you fail to realize is just how extraordinary and complex binaries can be. For example rain and sun. Which is which on the binary standpoint?"

A student raised her hand timidly, the teacher nodded at her gently, "the sun is good and the rain is bad." She stated firmly.

"Is it?"

"…yes," She answered with a bit of hesitation.

"Not necessary. The rain can be _bad_ when you want to do some outdoor activity or _evil_ because too much rain starts floods. Yet," The teacher explained patiently, "if you are a farmer, rain is _good_, especially if you need it for your crops. The same goes for sunshine, sunshine is wonderful if you want to go swimming, or take a walk, but, too much sunshine and that same farmer's crops dry out, wither, and die." He finished.

Yugi felt his eyes widen ever so slightly, he never really thought of good and evil like that before, in all the books he read, he had read everything simply as either good or bad. He suspected many of the others did as well. Now Yugi thought, that maybe some of those books he'd read, weren't quite as clear as what was good and what was bad.

"What I'm trying to say to you is, there is no good and bad, at least something that is good is not always good, and something that is bad is not always bad. It's Friday, I'd hate to make you write the essay in class today, I'll tell you what. Think about it over this weekend, and write the essay sometime this weekend, if you have time," The teacher added, "If not we'll write them on Monday." He smiled slightly knowing that most of the students would put off writing their essays until Monday. "Then I'll read them and see what you guys can do." The teacher smiled as the students cheered at the fact of having a weekend to do the essay.

Once more the bell rang and the students got up simultaneously and headed for the door of the large classroom. The teacher slapped his forehead remembering something important. "Remember people, your own handwriting! Unless you are trying to put your message out to many people, computer typed pages have no meaning! Put your souls into it," He urged, "but most of all have a good weekend."

No matter how many times Yugi told himself, the essay was stupid and something he should NOT be thinking about in the middle of math class, the subject of binaries would not leave his mind. He felt he could really write something enlightening on this topic.

So that is the reason why, when Yugi finally made his way home dragging his feet through the four inches of fluffy white powder covering the sidewalks, Yugi almost immediately got to work on his Creative Writing essay. Almost immediately, because he of course had to greet his Grandpa who was interested in what had happened in Yugi's school day, and naturally since it was such a cold winter afternoon, and he had some heavy thinking ahead of him, he made himself and Yami some hot chocolate. Just the thing to get those brain cells pumping.

Yugi liked binaries. They were what he was to Yami and what Yami was to him. Yet just _what_ were they to each other? Now _that_ was something to mull over!


End file.
